limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ingbrand Award
The Ingbrand Award is given to the rookie of the year in Elite League Limmie. Players are ineligible for the award if they have played more than three games in the Elite League prior to the season in question. Accordingly, players are eligible for the Ingbrand even if it is not their first season in professional limmie if they had previously played in other leagues, such as the Premier League, the Galactic Championship Limmie Association, or the Alliance Boloball Conference. Nominees & Winners Winners are in bold. *262: Dekar Hethwy (Mon Calamari Mariners), Illit Vorn (Alsakan Flyers) *263: Faul'alo'scapla (Alaskan Flyers), Dorf Landa (Bakura Miners), Venn Sto (Coruscant Senators) *264: Gannymeade Florta (Ralltiir Starkillers), Mira Kashvili (Bakura Miners) *265: Ankylo (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Lynger'ra (Euceron Storm), Micha Reiger (Bakura Miners) *266: Jerek Deter (Coruscant Senators), Hook Mkrakn (Nadiem Chiefs), Trena Syanl (Genet Vornskrs) *267: Petric Euwinge (Vandelhelm Jets), Ryi Kor'le (Mando'ade Mercs), Porrsk Rett'ii (Euceron Storm) *268: Jo Naymuth (Vandelhelm Jets), Everett North (Bakura Miners), Mara Singus (Rydonni Prime Monarchs) *269: Lann Helkin (Euceron Storm), Luveerneus Koles (Vandelhelm Jets), Rajah Rollko (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) *270: Chalporrin (Euceron Storm), Nanchecka Stormborn (Bakura Miners), Zadd (Coruscant Senators) *271: Maximus Qorbus (Ryloth Rough Riders), Staweh Tam-Ford (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Asyel Yan'ii (Euceron Storm) *272: Morgan Alesh (Bakura Miners), Chenkabuk (Euceron Storm), Andres Fortune (Mando'ade Mercs) *273: Jaya Tam (Mando'ade Mercs), Zoa Vra (Ylesia Lightning), Ema Zostin (Rydonni Prime Monarchs) *274: Alyda Hovechar (Ralltiir Starkillers), Cord McKerty (Coruscant Senators), Melodie Ocean (Rydonni Prime Monarchs) *275: Lizbit Comstock (Bakura Miners), Christine Gamble (Coruscant Senators), Shady Leroux (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) *276: Jonathan Lieznam (Mando'ade Mercs), Bella Starr (Rydonni Prime Monarchs), Erin Windreaver (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) *277: Korlo Penin (Ylesia Lightning), Horst Penn (Bakura Miners), Oss'irh'cgood (Rydonni Prime Monarchs) *278: Leia Adama (Coruscant Senators), Rhodri Gwy'nedd (Carratos Pirates), Jordan Horste (Euceron Storm) * 279: Tuvaash Mauntak (Mando'ade Mercs), Mikia Sandin (Carratos Pirates), Noah Till (Ralltiir Starkillers) * 280: La'Bron Jaing (Mando'ade Mercs), Tendra Nalo (Hapes Consortium Buccaneers), Zuzu Nuun (Coruscant Senators) * 281: Miles Abreggado (Hapes Consortium Buccaneers), Charlie Blackwood (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Nathan Red (Bakura Miners) * 282: Martia Paak (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers), Cliff Tuff (Ralltiir Starkillers), Charles Brown (Hapes Consortium Buccaneers) * 283: Wylla Sniider (Ralltiir Starkillers), Zeus Syndulla (Coruscant Senators), Ariel Taeping (Carratos Pirates) * 284: Arm'mich'onne (Coruscant Senators), Jo'ee Bos'a (Mando'ade Mercs), Gared Joff (Bakura Miners) * 285: Natsu Dragon (Carratos Pirates), Caffrette McMee (Ralltiir Starkillers), Helen Ripley (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) * 286: Bruce (Mando'ade Mercs), Vic Olidiipo (Ralltiir Starkillers), Bas Wren (Coruscant Senators) * 287: Flag Ly'ton (Mando'ade Mercs), Narra Korsio (Onderon Beast Riders), Moonjoy (Ralltiir Starkillers) * 288: Serica Clyde (Carratos Pirates), Jacen Hunter (Mando'ade Mercs), D'ana Themyscira (Coruscant Senators) * 289: Devanti Parkwaad (Mando'ade Mercs), Harle Quinn (Bakura Miners), Tomas Vigo (Ralltiir Starkillers) * 290: Abigail Ripley (Ralltiir Starkillers), Elza Trieste (Euceron Officers), Erin Windreaver (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) * 291: Ard Borne (Carratos Pirates), Spern "Rocket" Brier (Mando'ade Mercs), Gil Cray (Ralltiir Starkillers) * 292: Iris Copin (Carratos Pirates), Maximus (Mando'ade Mercs), Tu'gray (Bakura Miners) * 293: Dirrnar Bos'lik (Coruscant Senators), Ootred Ootredssen (Chandrila Patriots), Jenny Wiles (Carratos Pirates) * 294: Breena Eastwick (Ralltir Starkillers), Avie Trieste (Coruscant Senators), Bree Veers (Bakura Miners) Team Totals Category:Elite League Award